Espionage
by Sea Hedgehog
Summary: When Crown Prince Jasper of Good Ninja Empire runs into a human girl who's feelings he cannot influence, he thinks of a masterplan to attack the Lord of Evil Ninja Empire. But what will happen after he sends Bella to his arch-enemy? AU/T/Jas-Ali/Edw-Bel.
1. Once upon a time

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time there was a prince named Jasper****.**

**A/N **_Yay, the first official chapter of our Ninja-Twilight story! I actually wanted to call it 'The Zupah Awesome Ninja Story' but... Esther didn't like it D: And then I came up with this title, after the song 'Espionage' by Green Day. That song is really =3 I wanted to thank Esther and Gianna for reading this chapter and telling me that they thought it was awesome. Yay for Jasper!  
Oh, and yeah... This story will be about Bella and Edward, like the description says. But it starts with Jazz. And __the first two chapters were originally one whole chapter, but it all became a bit long, so we decided to split it in two. I'll upload chapter two tomorrow, or something. _

_We don't own Twilight._

*******

_

* * *

**  
**_

_Jasper Point of View_

"IAAAAAAAAH!"

She jumped out of nowhere, obviously heading for my perfect blond hair. Without bothering to look up from my book, I gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the air. I did not have to see her to know how she would smoothly and elegant make a twist in her now somewhat awkward pointed leap and stand perfectly straight before me. Like a little stray cat.

"Irina, please go away" I mumbled, absorbed in '_Ten ways to make custard tart and more_' by Scott Evergreen. "I'm busy."

"But Jasper!" she nagged, disturbing me as always. "Please? Just this time!"

I shot her a look, one that should tell her to leave the Crown-Prince of Good Ninja Empire alone.

It didn't.

"Come on, just this time? You know how I just want to spent some time with Laurent! He is just sooo cute and sweet and-"

"Irina, he's _evil_. Literally! Why would I go out now, when I've hardly two hours slept since I've been the whole night on duty, just so you can spent some time with the guy from Evil Ninja Empire. You know well how I hate those!"

"But… please?" she pleaded, making a face. "Come on… I'm your sister, right? Just this once! Oh please Jasper! I will never, ever ask you again if you do it now. And it's too late for me to cancel the appointment! If Carlisle had not-"

"Irina, you _knew_ well enough you had to do duty this afternoon" I sighed, closing my book and throwing it at her head. "Carlisle had nothing to do with this, you know that."

I hated it when she made that face. Besides, this was not the first time. And her promising me she would never ever ask again to do her duty… Well, I cannot say that it didn't sound bad. In the unlikely case that she would hold her word to it.

Lazily, I stood up and watched her sourly. "Okay, I'll do it. But after this, I will 'never ever' do it again for you. Do you understand that? This is going to be the very last time I-"

Laughing, she caught my book and tossed it in one of my shelves, ignoring me as always. "Thanks" she grinned, obviously very pleased with herself. "See you bro!" and off she went.

"You're… welcome" I answered to the now empty room, my voice filled with chagrin. I brushed my beautiful locks of hair with one of my hands, exhailing an annoyed sigh. It seemed like there was work to do.

Some very boring, annoying work indeed. Irina would have to thank me. A lot.

*******

Outside in the Human Realm, it was cold. And wet. And morning. It was a cold and wet morning. I really hated those, especially because my clothes weren't specified for this kind of weather. And also… _Forks?_ Why on earth did I have to make rounds in the most boring wannabe village in the whole of this continent? It was okay for Irina, for she had not been a ninja very long, and she still had to train hard to gain this certain level. But for me, Hokage to be, it was like asking a police officer to guard a pile of garbage, or pleading a fisherman to fish in a fishless pond.

Absolutely pointless.

It had surely not been me, who had started this altruistic and noble act. _Saving humans_. Pfah. I have to admit that I, without proper education, would have turned out nearly as egocentric as _him_. It had been my father, Carlisle Whitlock, who had wanted his position and power to be used for the Good. Saving people from fires. Solving fights. Carrying old ladies' cats from the high branches. That kind of stuff. And who was I, his son, next in line for the thrown of Good Ninja Empire, to speak up against him? It was not possible for me to raise my voice, nor did I enquire to. Maybe it would not have been my genuine nature, but I liked this well enough. And I got to meet all kind of people. Plain people and odd people. Friendly people and really brisk people. Evil people. Nice people. Sick people, naughty people, little children and ugly people. And of course there were nice people, people with dazzling smiles and attitudes, and even nicer emotions. And I wanted to get to know the people. I wanted to know how their thinking worked, what they were doing and why. I was interested in people, as long as there were things to do and my boredom enlightened.

Which definitely was not the case in Forks. However, it surely was too late to complain. I was in Forks now, slowly passing by through the main street. I cannot really speak of _walking_ while I'm doing my job, for climbing and jumping from tree to tree is not really specified as that.

I think.

Well, crouching, trying not to be seen by anyone – at half past six in the morning – through the main street took me an hour, especially because I spent time chasing some weird squirrel which had clearly never heard of the word ´hibernation´. There were scarcely people abroad, so how could there be more accidents? Fights? Weird magical stuff? It was just quiet, the quiet Forks always were, and had always been in my eighteen years alive. It was pointless to be here, even pointless to have come here. Stuck with boredom I sat myself on a high branch, a bit shivering from the cold. I watched the cars coming by. Most of them were just plain cars, not really expensive, not really outstanding in whatever way. They failed to get my attention much except for one car – or maybe ´refrigerator´ was a better term for it. It was huge and red and made a lot of noise. Even more, the driver was driving at six miles an hour.

And that was kind of slow. Very slow.

I smiled at it, for the whole of the four and a half minute it took to be in my limited sight. After that, I was back to humoring myself, so I agreed to continue my very exciting tour through the main street. Wow.

Two tree's beyond the former however, I ran into the funny red car again. Silently, I jumped out of the tree. If I wanted to follow it – even now I do not know as to _why_ I wanted to follow it, but maybe I thought it was just the most interesting thing to do– it would be less bothersome to go by foot. Trying not to be seen by human folk and spying on a weird red car at the same time was the best mission I could make for myself under these circumstances. I could not say the crown prince of my beloved empire could have sunk lower.

Now that I had a better view, it was easier to see the weirdness of this situation. The driver – who was a young girl who looked like she was going to the Forks High school – was driving carefully, trying not to slip in the snow and ice, even though the snow chains were neatly attached to her wheels. I almost had myself asking her about her odd behavior or if she wanted me to drive… but I knew I couldn't. Carlisle always went on and on about the importance of _not be seen by anyone_. Of course I knew people knew me here, in these streets and beyond. I was kind of famous. Of course, it was because I had it all: the good looks, being the son of a king, ninja, that kind of stuff. I was sexy. I was hawt. And I knew it. Of course.

Still, I could not act too obvious. Although I knew I lighted a spotlight on myself wherever I went, I still could not just walk about where I wanted and help the people in the daylight with the flaws in their daily routine. It was just impossible. I was a ninja. And ninjas didn't do that. So, I had to remain where I was, jumping from stone to stone, crouching from tree to tree. Watching the red car make his way in his slowly and odd manner. Sometimes I grinned to myself. Often I did not. It was not that funny. And all the way I listened, listened and listened, hoping to hear some trouble.

Not that I expected any.

And so, eventually, we came to her school. Forks High School. I had seen the kids going there sometimes, but I had never been there for real. I decided I had not missed much. A few buildings made of red bricks, with kids my age and younger swirling the place. Yay. Just what I needed. And then, on top of that, it started to snow. I lost track of the red car, thinking about my opportunities. I had not lied to Irina about the fact that I had not slept much, and it wasn't likely that there was something to happen around here. So why stay? There were better things to do, like sleeping or eating or reading my book, which was now lying closed on the shelves. I sighed. How angry would Carlisle be should he found out? If he found out – which was not likely. Unless something major happened…

But just when I had solved the dilemma, just when I wanted to turn my back at the scene and disappear, it happened. Had someone decided it should've happened five seconds later, she would have been dead. Luckily for her, that wasn't the case.

But because I was unprepared, I heard the screaming of the tires before I actually saw the van coming. Instead of the girl who had put snow chains on her wheels, this car was bare-rubbered and gliding and slipping and turning and splashing through the snow. And not just gliding and slipping and turning and splashing into another car or something else which wouldn't have killed any life-forms in his way. Which would happen normally, because it was not often that I really did save _lives_ when I was on duty. But I would soon learn that I was about to meet someone who didn´t really belong to the _normal_ things in life. Quite the opposite, really.

For the van was tolling towards a startled girl, and in a flash of memory I recognized her as the lass I had been following all morning. She was standing by the backside of her truck, and I saw she didn't notice the van until it was too late. Also too late for me to think of anything to do, so I had to improvise on the spot. I really hate improvising, but I turn out to be quite good at it when really necessary.

Most of the times.

So I sprang forward, taking big steps while jumping on that whatever crucial to reach my goal in time. I think I really bruised some cars that day, but I always tell owners to send the bills to Esme. She really handles those perfectly. And so I leaped, and sprang, and then yanked her in my arms, and broke some car window whilst jumping up and in a tree and then… she was save. The van on the other hand was still tolling and it was not until half a minute later that it stopped, crushing the red car that belonged to the girl in my arms. We both breathed hard – not often was I asked to do the best I could or better – wondering whether the driver was okay. I couldn't have saved him _too_, could I? Then I would have left the girl on her own in a tree. And real gentlemen never let poor girls whose number was clearly up that day alone in trees, did they?

I looked at the vehicles. They really looked awful.

"Well… I think you need a new car…" I said when I was able to grin again, holding her a bit from my body – for I had not noticed that I had pressed her firmly against me.

Her eyes shoved over mine for a second, and then dropped to the ground, obviously inspecting her car. A tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"We- Well… I think Taylor needs a new car, really. Mine's not really… breakable…" she answered softly, the shock still in her voice but barely hearable.

"Taylor? The guy who nearly killed you like two seconds ago?" I looked at the two cars more closely. Although the red car was severely scratched, the other car indeed looked worse. Far worse really. "Hm. On second thought… you seem to be right."

She smiled nicely, and found her voice back after a few seconds. "But er… who are you?"

"What?" I said, not able to hold back a chuckle. And then I looked at her for the first time.

And then I suddenly realized what kind of angel I had just saved from death.

Her white skin stood out against her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which now melted with mine. Her hot breath came out in white little clouds in the frozen air around us. It took me a second too long to answer, in which I couldn´t help but let a gentle smile crush my lips. Searching for words I looked around me, noticing the groups of students beneath looking for us. I had not long.

But beyond that, there was missing something… something essentially. I couldn't help but have the feeling there was something terribly wrong.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock" I said eventually. "Ninja in times of despair. Times like this, miss. How are you?"

She still breathed hard, and when she spoke again her voice was brave, but a bit broken.

"Bella Swan. And… and I'm fine."

I looked at her with pulled up eyebrows. And then… suddenly… I knew what was wrong.

"Really!" she pleaded. But I wasn't listening to her words. I was listening to her emotions.

Well… the absence of her emotions, really.

For a plain human or ninja, not being able to feel someone's emotions would be normal. Very normal. Of course, I, Mr. Whitlock jr. wasn't something plain as _normal. _In the ninja world and within my empire-to-be, there were a lot of different species of ninjas. You had the lower forms of ninjas, and there were higher forms. Of course, I was a higher form. Lower form ninjas could become very good ninjas, if they wanted to and if their training lead to it. But there were some things they could never manage to do. Things only the highest form of ninjas could do. Only the kings, and queens, and princesses, and princes like me. And even in that category, it was really rare. The special powers ninja kids in my range were granted with, were not granted to everyone of us. My father, King Carlisle and my mother, Queen Esme did not have a special power, nor did my sister Irina. But I did. I could feel emotions of the ones around me, whether it be ninja or human. And I could influence the feelings. When someone was angry, I could make them easy and quiet, and backwards. I could scare the bravest men, and spice up the most of indifferent people. I could do it all, but I cannot say it was always a gift to me. I tried to block the emotions of others most of the time, but I was surely not used to large group of men.

Like those who were coming for us right now.

And so I was left with the second dilemma that day. I really, really wanted to find out about this girl. Why couldn´t I 'read' her? What was wrong? Could I neither feel, nor influence her feelings? - But I knew it would be hard to face all those people. Too hard.

Bella on the other hand, was now watching _me_ with a strange expression. I sighed. I knew I had to go.

"You are a… ninja?" she asked, the tone sounding as if she was repeating a question for the second time. Which she probably did. I looked down. Her friends had now seen us and were forming a line under the tree. Groaning softly, I shoved my eyes back to hers.

"Well… yes…" I answered, a bit uncomfortably now. What was she feeling? More important; Why didn't she know me? "But er… I can best take you down, before they start climbing up in here. I think they're wondering what I'm doing with you. I don't want them to be jealous of you or something…"

"Jealous?" she wondered, taking the word in with an unbelieving tone. "Jealous? Of me? Why would they?"

"… Er…" Damn! I was so used to having grip on the emotions of the people I was communicating with, that it was very odd when I could not rely on that. I swallowed. Far away, I heard sirens coming. Saved by the bell.

"Just er… Well, it doesn't matter. The ambulance is coming, I think it's best if you go to the hospital, then they can check if you're alright and stuff. First, we have to get down. Hold tight!"

And before she could say something – and I think I can claim that she wanted to, but I cannot be sure of course – I pressed her gently against me and jumped. She did not scream, nor made any other sound than a muffled whisper, her eyes and lips tightly closed.

I smiled, but by the sight of our audience that faded. "Well… here we go" I sighed awkwardly, and put her on her feet again. I cannot say I didn't hesitate, for she was warm and smelt nice. Hesitated a bit. Or more.

And then, suddenly, for the next seconds I could not see nor think anything, for someone squashed me tight, paralyzing me with emotions which weren't my own, screaming some high-pitched "OH MY GOD!!!". Or something that sounded like that. I released myself when I was able to move and think again, shoving the hands of the girl from my neck, whilst grinning nervously.

"Oh _Bella_!" she begun, hugging her friend tight now that she couldn't hold longer onto me anymore. "I was so worried! I thought you would be like _dead_! And then… and then Jasper… Oh my!" she let go of Bella and gripped my hands. I looked at her a bit confused, though enlightened that there was nothing wrong with my sense of emotionfeeling. However, 'relief' was not really the main emotion rolling off from her. More like… jealousy and compassion. Not for her comrade. But for…

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend. Thank you só much for saving her! I always wanted to meet you!"

"Thanks… miss Stanley" I choked, a bit flattered, but my eyes still on Bella. "But I think you can best take 'your friend'…" I loosened my hands from her firm grip too, and stepped two paces back. My head hurt. There were just so many people, and they were so over flooded with emotions. It was really uncomfortable. "…to the hospital." I pointed at the ambulances just coming onto the parking place with my index finger. "And also that guy that hit her."

I glanced at the lad in the van behind us. He bled. I sniffed. I did not particularly cared for boys who hit innocent girls, accidentally or not. The ambulances rode toward us.

"Er… I really have to go now though…" I stammered, smiling at Bella and preparing to spring away, my senses dulled with too much information at once.

"Can't I please have your phone number? Or call me back?" Jessica pleaded, holding out a little card which undoubtedly bore her number. I rolled my eyes. Not again.

"Well… no" I said, not unfriendly, but dismissive all the same. I looked at Bella. She muttered something.

"What?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital. There's nothing wrong with me…" she repeated, becoming a bit scarlet and looking at the ground.

"Well… You look pale" I lied, for she _had_ looked pale a few seconds ago. "And you were almost hit by a van, and then attacked by a ninja who dragged you into a tree. Hospital would do you good, you know?"

"I… I always look pale!" she burst out suddenly, biting her bottom lip nervously. "But why- why did you save me? I know you're a ninja, but… but then why me and if- "

A sweet smile licked my lips and almost automatically, I wanted to give her a warm, fuzzy feeling. But then I suddenly halted myself, rembering that even _if _it worked, I could never feel the outcome if it, so I could not prepare the right dose of my 'happiness'. The risk was too big, for too much could be fatal for her. Very fatal.

And because of that sudden thought, made on the spot, I slipped. And with that, the (I _will_ admit, not really strong) shield I had laid out for myself in order to protect me from the buzzing feelings of the ones around me slipped. Abrubtly, everything around me came at me at once, drowning me in the sea of horror, despair, relief, pain, drowsiness and much more, so much more. For a moment or two, everything became black before my eyes, and I had to seek the tree for assistance. I shook my head. This really wasn't going to work.

"It's… my job, miss Swan" I answered, trying to reach a light tone. "But I really shall go now, and leave you to the good care of them." With my head, I pointed at the ambulance people, waiting for me to end. They knew me, and they knew I never stuck too long to one victim, doing only that what was necessary. "You can just ask anyone you want about me, I'm sure they will give you enough information. If you will now excuse me, but it…" I never did this, but my curiosity won against the 'rules'. "… It… It could be that I'll visit you in the next few days, to enquire after your health. I really would like to know that you're fine."

I grinned curtly at her and then turned around, jumping in the tree again and leaping towards the forest by using other trees in my way. Fast enough to relieve myself of the mass of people in order not to pass out like that again, just slow enough to hear Jessica enviously scream "Wow Bella! He _never_ does that with _anyone_!"

I chuckled, racing towards the solitude of the trees, a world belonging to plant and animal. A world belonging to peace and wisdom. A world belonging to _me_, should I have the pleasure to crash there.

**~* Chapter End.**


	2. Evil Masterplans

**Chapter 2****: Evil Masterplans.**

**A/N** _And here is chapter two! I really hope you enjoy this one, and please review! We don't own Twilight._

_*******_

* * *

_Jasper Point of View_

I knew I had pressed my luck when I had gone back to Good Ninja Empire after my little Bella-adventure. Should something else have happened in Forks when I was lazily playing some Ninja games with Emmett, and should Carlisle have found out about it, then it would not have been strange if I wouldn't have seen the Ninja-palaces for the next six to eight months. Carlisle was a very fair and noble King, but there was one thing he hated, and that was when people were neglecting or disobeying his orders. Of course, this hadn't been _my_ duty, but Irina's. And she had _known_ that I had tons of lacked sleep when she asked me to do her duty in Forks, for back then, I had just come back from a Quest which had taken me two weeks. Fourteen days of being a ninja, fourteen non-sleeping, worn out days with minimal food resources and a ton of things to do, always feeling the need to be vigilant, always on the move. So when I came back in my own palace, I wanted to go straight to my bedroom and fell asleep the moment I lied my head on the soft, feather pillow.

Of course, that couldn't happen, because I ran into Esme who was apparently looking for me. And when I saw my mother, I couldn't help but want to tell the whole story to her and forget it, for it was rambling in my head. Well, that also wouldn't happen of course, but I told her, and she smiled, and told me everything would be all right, and then send me to bed. So eventually, I crawled towards my bed, exhausted in mind and body.

*******

It was a long, soft sleep from which I awoke almost six hours later. A sleep in which I was able to not think about work or beautiful, bothersome girls who possessed the power to be immune to me, not to think about anything in my dreamless dreams. So when I awoke, it all came back double so hard. Trying to shake off the bothersome thoughts, I started to do my morning exercises which I had been neglecting since a very long time. It was half past six and I was in the middle of that, when Irina came bursting in.

Again.

"I really owe you one!" she shouted, her eyes brimming with happiness and passion. "My date with Laurent was só amazing! He's just the cutest guy I ever met!"

"That's… nice" I said, suddenly looking up at her. "Only I thought _I_ was the cutest guy you ever met."

She smiled and frolicked through my room, never taken aback by what I said.

"Oh, but you _are_ Jazz! By the way, is it true what Esme said? About that girl you didn't have influence on? It's rather strange, isn't it?"

I sighed. Of course my strange little problem had to distress the whole household.

"Well… yes" I said, not really able to tune out the bitter tone.

"Hmmm… rather curious, isn't it?" she said, sitting down. "You not being able to feel her emotions… I wonder if it's just you, or if all ninjas would have problems with her. What do you think it would be like, if Ed-"

"Irina, please go away" I gritted through my teeth. "And take _him_ and your Laurent with you."

"Don't be such a baby, Jazz" she teased, although she did stand up and backed away from my vicious glare. "It's been so long, and-"

I grabbed a ball from the ground and threw it at her. Instead of ducking away, she caught it of course. Bad luck. She began playing with it.

"Seriously, go away" I repeated, not being in the mood for this kind of things.

Her smile faded, obviously not pleased with my behavior.

"Well, I had to see Laurent anyway" she retorted, walking away from me and throwing the ball over her shoulder. "See you, little brother!"

Whilst she jumped away I caught the ball, not pleased either. "At six in the morning?" I yelled after her.

She merely whistled.

I slammed the door behind her and returned to the nearest chair. Bella… what had Irina said? Maybe she was right. Maybe – but just maybe – it could be that she would be an exception. An universal exception? It couldn't just be me… right? All my worries of yesterday came back, dazzling my sleepy head. It had never happened before that a girl, a plain human girl, could outwit me. I could feel and influence emotions of all human beings. The things that were happening to me right now… It was just really annoying, but I couldn't help but be interested in this girl. And I couldn't help but ask myself what I wanted from her. Even right now, I was brimming with curiosity, for a 'why' and 'how' just kept peeping up in my head. Frustrated, I sprang out of my chair and began to pace up and down my room.

And then, suddenly, I knew.

I had to see King Carlisle.

Reaching out for him in the extensiveness of the palace, I couldn't find him though. I _did _find Queen Esme somewhere in the kitchen. It had cost me ages to recognize my family with nothing more than their emotions, but eventually I had learned the trick. It was remarkable how much you could say of a person, judging the emotions which swirled around them most of the time. Irina found that I had wasted too much time on something so silly, but then again; She was just jealous that she did not have any special powers. And it was quite handy. I never had to ask one of the maids whether members of the Whitlocks were at home.

When King Carlisle wasn't at home leading the country though, it mostly meant that he was in the hospital. His job in the hospital was just a hobby, and still he took it very serious. Personally, I didn't think a King should be having a job in the Human Realm in some crappy hospital, but he liked it. And if the king liked it, who was I to raise my voice? Still, he was also my father, and a very good person to talk to. Queen Esme sufficed if it was about listening. If it was about making plans about attacking the closest foe, it should be with King Carlisle.

When the lift doors closed and I had – just like Emmett had suggested - minded the gap, I stepped out in front of the hospital. The hospital was a small one, just outside Forks. Yes, Forks again. My mind flew to Bella once more and I dismissed her, knowing I would never run into her here, whether I was in Forks now or not. I was here for King Carlisle, not for her. And I would not start looking for her, because I was here for the King. And not for her. Trying to shake of those irrelevant thoughts I shook my head, and entered the place. It was familiar, since I used to come here a lot. Now I had better things to do, but during the whole of my childhood, I used to report every Tuesday to my father the actions I had taken that week. After that, it hadn't been necessary anymore. Still, I beheld some precious memories from around here.

There was just one thing which had caused me to visit my father less: The smell. I really hated the smell of the hospital, especially the one I perceived with my more sensitive Ninja senses. Walking fast through the maze-like corridors and only greeting those which were necessary, I reached his office eventually though. I could see him through the glass, eyeing some pile of paper. I knocked.

"Come in" his clear, humming tune answered.

I entered and closed the door behind me, grabbing one of the more comfortable chairs and sitting opposite to him. I smiled timidly.

"King" I greeted him, looking him in the eye after I had bowed my head.

"Well Jasper, my fair-haired prince!" He gave me a warm smile after he had glanced up from his papers and had recognized me. He looked awful, his cheeks white and his eyes a bit red. It had been a long night for him, I could see. And now I had to disturb him. But he felt happy enough. This job was his dream after all.

"It is not often I spot you around here, son. What is it you need?" he continued, watching me curiously.

"Good advice is what I seek, Father" I spoke a bit ceremonially, as needed in directing the King. "I… did a lot of good things whilst on duty yesterday, but there was a girl I saved which intrigued me. She… seemed untouchable in her emotions. I felt nothing but cold air, but my eyes clearly told me there was a girl standing before me. I do not know if… well, it has been bothering me through the night. It was just after I saved her from that car crash and then-"

"Oh, Isabella Swan?" he interrupted me. "She's still here. Problems with her head. She tripped when she stepped into the ambulance."

"… Ah" I mumbled, trying to figure out from his face and feelings whether he thought that my fault for leaving too early or not. "Well… she's still alive, right? That… that van did not crush her and that wound will be okay, right? It.. it's not like they-"

"Jasper, I was not trying to blame you of anything" the King answered, a smile on his handsome features. "It is just that you could see her here, if you wanted to. You don't know; maybe it was just the moment, and there were too many people around? I heard some things about the whole school being under your tree. It must have been disturbing for you. Just see this as an opportunity to find out? It could help you."

I hesitated for a moment. I had come for other reasons, reasons I could only discuss with him. But here he was, offering me a chance to see Bella again. And it could be that he was right. I doubted it the second he spoke his words, but… it could be.

And how could I say no to seeing Bella again?

"Well… okay" I said, standing up and rocking to and fro on my heels. "Er… which room is it?"

"307" he said, also standing up and offering me his hand. "You'd better hurry though, she can go home today after one o'clock, and she made the impression that she wanted to leave as soon as possible."

I looked at my special Ninja-watch. It pointed at half past twelve. Taking his hand, I bowed again.

"Thank you, my lord" I spoke the words fast, before hurling out of his office. Too fast to feel his uneasy emotions, or to see the doubting look in his eyes.

He had a bad feeling about this. And if I had known the outcome of this lot back then, I would most surely have joined him in that.

*******

I hesitated in front of her door. It was a door like every door in the Forks hospital: made out of hazelnut wood and carrying a cupper doorknob. My fingers lingered around that one for a minute, until I had summoned enough courage to open it. Probably having heard the doorknob turning her eyes jumped to the door, just when I peeked around. We stared at each other. In silence.

"Um… hi" I said awkwardly, trying casually to come in and close the door behind me. The sounds of the hospital faded away. Whilst I crossed the room to her bed, I noticed other people. Most of them seemed asleep, peacefully dreaming their dreams.

"… Jasper?" she said in a disbelieving tone. "How did you know…"

"Never mind that" I said too quickly. People weren't supposed to know me and Carlisle were related. It was one of those secret-ninja stuff. And Carlisle loved secret ninja stuff.

"You could see it as one of those er… Ninjathings. The things ninja's do. Like... gathering information from everywhere. For us, it's quite simple actually. We were kinda brought up with it. It is just this ninjasenses-thing-like.. thing. When we want to know something, we just…" I snapped my fingers. "… know it."

I should have killed myself for the words which left my lips. I was rambling. _Why was I rambling?_ I dropped my hand to my sight, noticing her gaze. Her clear brown eyes looked at me steadily, a little observant smile around her lips. When I looked her back in the eye though, she bit her lip and threw her sight hastily at the ground. I felt my cheeks beginning to burn.

This was _so_ totally going in the wrong direction.

"Okay" she said shyly, carefully flickering her eyes back to scrutinizing my face. I did not dare catching her eye anymore, and set myself awkwardly down on the side of her bed.

"How are you?" I asked out of a sudden, and forgetting the sleeping bodies around us. From different points in the room, a muffled 'ssssssht' echoed through the space.

"Good" she said, letting a giggle pass through her soft lips and somewhat awry teeth by hearing the reactions from the room. I smiled when she laughed, hypnotized by her full lips, though forcing me to listen to her words.

She had said 'good'. But when I reached out for her, I still couldn't find anything. I had to try to open her up to me. I had to try if I could influence her emotions. I had to try, and for half a dozen reasons, I did not wanted to do it. Somehow the panic must have be seen on my face though, for she squared her shoulders with a stiffened yawn, and I almost thought she would grab my hands, which lay loosened on the white quilt.

But she did not.

"It will be alright" she said softly. "I just want to go home, but they wouldn't let me. There is nothing wrong with me… except that walking is a bit hard, and my head hurts. But it'll pass." Suddenly, she began to smile. "I've had worse, you know."

I had to do something, and I had to do it now. Before I would take her up in my arms and bring her to her house, like she pleaded me. It felt odd.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" I whispered, still not looking at her directly. "I should have stayed with you longer… It's all my fault, really. I should have made it so, that you had been save inside the hospital. Then all this had not happened, and I would have made-"

"BELLA!"

Both our heads snapped up in the direction of the enthusiastic voice, although my smile faltered when I saw the cause of our intervention. He felt happy. Amazingly happy for someone who had been covered in blood and almost died the day before.

"Hi Taylor" she said pleasantly, recognizing the boy who had hit her. His wheelchair made slow progress towards us, but since we were both not in the condition to help him – for Bella had to stay in bed, and I just wouldn't – he had to raise his voice to keep on talking. Something other members of the chamber didn't really appreciate.

His legs really did not look good though. They were still in the place they had to be, but they were covered in bright yellow plaster.

Yellow plaster.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked, worry in her voice, and I turned my head to gaze at her. She asked that mad-driving bastard who had almost fuckin' killed her how he was? How _he_ was? After everything he had done, after everything she had gone through, all she was worried about was his health. His health!

As if I was watching a tennis match, I turned around to see the reaction of the boy though – Taylor, as he was apparently named. He started to tell a story with a wide grin on his face, and although Bella seemed most willing to listen to his murmurs, I got most annoyed with him. And not only for reasons listed above, but also because he just ignored me. He ignored _me_, crown prince of Good Ninja Empire, fierce Prince Jasper.

And that was the last straw which broke the camel's back. It was just too much, and it unsettled me. And that was the moment I learned that I really had to regain power over myself, and that I had to train a hell lot more if I ever wanted to use myself against my enemies. For the black cloud which hang over me stretched himself out of me, unintended, and got Bella in his firm grip. It was so strong that I saw the expression on her face change, hardening a dark look in her chocolate brown eyes. I swallowed. Uh-oh. This couldn't be very good. This always happened when I-

Slowly realizing I had just changed her emotions, I gaped at Bella. _I had just influenced her emotions_. I could influence her emotions. I had done what I didn't think possible. This opened a world of possibilities for me. My life would just never be the same again. Ever.

"… and then I chose yellow because I thought it would lift the pain." Taylor happily continued, just like nothing had happened. "Because the nurse said that if I should pick something light and cheerful, it all would be over very, very soon. And well, she was really pretty so I thought she would have to be speaking the truth. So I picked yellow. I know it _is_ a little bright though, but…"

"I hate yellow" Bella suddenly interrupted. "I love green. Emerald green."

But it wasn't enough. Not enough to stop Taylor, once he had started. He just ignored her and kept rambling on and on about things he clearly thought were the most interesting in the world. Bella inhaled sharply.

"And well... oh Bella! I'm so sorry; I totally forgot to apologize because I really owe you one and well… I'm just so sorry for what I did! I just lost control of the car, and then it started spinning and spinning and I.. uch! But I want to make it up to you. Will you go with me to prom, taking in that we can both walk then?" He grinned, and reached out to get her hand. The hand _I_ wanted to hold.

I flickered my eyes back to Bella, wondering about her reaction. I hoped it was a good one. A really good one. I tried not to influence her feelings again, so it would become a good one if it wasn't a good one in the first place, but that was a bit hard.

Her face was blank, but one of her eyebrows lifted slightly before she began to speak.

"I seriously doubt that we will make a good couple together, Taylor" she said, cold hostility in her voice. I tried to make my grin as minimal as possible. It didn't really work. "I mean, you would be the-boy-who-hit-me, and I would just be _me_, the girl you had almost killed. That would just be sooo romantic, wouldn't it? Besides, I already have plans. I'm just so, so sorry. But I will be out of town by then. And I will not go to prom. Not with you, not with Eric Yorkie and certainly not with Mike Newton. He would be the last person in this world I would go to prom with, one slight step behind you."

Her vicious glare was interrupted by a soft, low chuckle which escaped my lips, unfortunately loud enough for her to hear.

"And oh, do you think this is funny, Mister I'm-a-Ninja-and-I'm-saving-the-world?'"

Not able to erase my grin, I stood up in one fluent movement and got hold of the handles on Taylors wheelchair. It was time to clear this mess up, and it was a time in which I did not need some dumbass Taylor. I bowed slightly as if to the King, just to tease her.

"Yes I do" I answered, just because I really did. But I couldn't help myself, for her behaviour was just so un-character like, although it had been _my_ doing, that I couldn't help but laugh and grin.

"Well, do not get me started on you, 'Ninja'" she said arrogant, childishly pointing her chin up in the air. At that point, I had to turn around as to not look at her face and laugh out loud. Oh my. That girl was just so utterly cute and funny, although she thought herself one fierce mountain lion or something. More like a soft, furious kitten.

I ignored Taylors moaning, yelling and protesting - although it was really loud and the complaining of the inhabitants of the room did not improve on that - while I drove him out of the room and closed the door unceremonious with him on the other side, not spilling one word at the disgraced mongrel. I hastened back to her bedside, from where she was watching me with narrowed eyes. I set myself on her bed and leaned towards her, until I was close enough to feel her hot breath on my face.

"Well, what have _I_ done to upset you then?" I asked, grinning a brilliant smile. "Because I would very much like to make it up to you, whatever it would cost me. I could not bear to have such a beautiful woman to be angry with me."

"Well, I.." she started, while a angry light left her eyes.

Of course, I would never have dared this without my familiar sense of trying to calm the ones around me. I watched her closely and just _saw_ my actions take their course. Oh my. She was so easy to read. And she had been so close to scratching my eyes out for no reason at all.

Or at least spitting me in the face.

"I… I…" she stammered, suddenly unsure. She tried to back away from my gaze, and I gave her some space, internally dancing because I could influence her. _Influence_ her! I could do it. I had the power.

"I… what… why did I say all those awful things? What happened with Taylor? I…"

She looked at me, confused. I could do nothing but grin recklessly.

"You made him go out of the room!"

"But why, because of what I… What happened to me, just now?"

"I have no idea" I said with this big smile on my face. My day couldn't get any better.

She looked at me with a distressed look in her eyes, and I tried to calm her with emotions by grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. Well.. maybe that wasn't really soothing for her, but it made _me_ enlightened, so I could call it appropriate. I think. I mean, I still am the prince of the empire and stuff.

"You can almost go home, right? Is anyone coming for you?" I asked lightly, smiling a sweet smile.

"Well… yes, Charlie is coming to get me.." she said. I did not imagine that disappointed look in her eyes, did I?

I probably did though. Furthermore, Charlie meant… problems. Charlie was the chief of police of this town, and I couldn't really say he er.. liked me. Actually, he thought us ninjas just very weird and bothersome. There was nothing strange about that of course, because Carlisle had made it so that the police were not necessary in this already very boring village. Nervously, I glared at the clock.

"Er… I'm sorry, but I really have to go now" I said, when I saw there were just five minutes left until twelve o'clock. I bowed my head shortly and had already started to walk away when her soft voice followed me and made me halt my steps.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" I said, stepping a few paces back.

"Well.. I just.. I er…" her cheeks became scarlet, and I waited a bit impatiently for her to speak.

"I just.. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Saving my live and stuff… if I ever could do something for you…"

"Oh Bella, no!" I exclaimed, interrupting her very small voice. "It's okay, it's just my job, as a ninja. You know? Really, you owe me nothing. Just…"

I bowed in her direction and whispered.

"If you could try to stay out of trouble… that would be really helpful."

She smiled, and I smiled back. "I'll try" she said. "But I swear I cannot promise you anything. And if you would ever change your mind…"

"I know where to find you" I said happily, although the moment I said it, I suddenly saw the stalker-ish shadow behind my words. She didn't really think them strange though. I think.

"Okay."

Before stepping in the hallway, I waved at her, and tried to close the door very softly behind me.

I shouldn't have done that. If I had just slammed it, I had seen Taylor coming from around the large pillar almost next to the door. But I did not. And that was why an angry scream came out of my mouth the moment Taylor hit my knees rather forcefully with his wheelchair. And I could have hold my temper and _not_ have made the whole of the hospital aware of who I was, where I was and why I was screaming, had he not laughed at me with that annoying, smug little sneer.

"YOU IDIOT!" I hissed, jumping away from him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Do you know who I am? DO YOU KNOW THAT? Because I am the PRINCE of the Good Ninja Empire, and I will NOT allow in ANY way that you are abusing me. If you think you're so smart and funny that you can even TOUCH me, then you're wrong. All wrong. Because you really don't want to know what I could do to _you_, and if you knew you really wouldn't be so-"

"Jasper" a sharp voice interfered, turning my guts into ice.

"Jasper, go" Carlisle said. He looked calm, but I felt a cold atmosphere coming from his being. I really tried doing it gradually, but he still noticed. I would have to work at that too. Trying not to make my father notice it when I wanted him to be less angry with me when he was angry with me. I should make a to-do list. Because if I would do it anyway, he would just sent a servant to my rooms tomorrow and I would have to bear the severe punishment. Probably some months in Greenland, or something. And I really hated pinguins. They were just so... scary. And so wanna be fluffy.

"Don't" was all he said, focusing all of his glare on me. All color drained from my face.

"But I was just-" I started, defending myself.

"Don't you start with your 'buts' and explanations on me. Please, just _go_. I'll handle this" he said, becoming impatiently. I never felt him being impatient and suddenly nervous, I looked around. Everywhere, nurses and doctors and interns and patients were watching me and Carlisle with large, round eyes. I felt a stare in my back and turned around. Even Bella stared at me through the door I had never closed. Taylor watched me with the grin returned to his ugly face, and I could do nothing but held my head high, glowering intently into Carlisle's green eyes for nothing more than a second, but a second in which a serious battle of power was fought. He won, of course. He always won. He was the King.

I bowed stiffly and just walked away, my eyes never wandering to the sides, but straight on my goal. Back to my empire from this rotten, Taylor-filled world. I had to get back to _my_ world, where there was no such thing as girls who were immune to you and had the most beautiful smile their world had ever seen.

And still. Whilst I paced up and down in my abnormally large apartments, I still didn't know what to do with her. It seemed too hard to just – after all this time and all this work I had put into her – let her fall, drop, make her equal with all of the other plain humans. She was special. She had this special gift, and I knew she would never use it if I wouldn't do... do what? There were so many people in this world who didn't follow their dreams and did all kind of jobs whilst they had a special talent for something. What if Bella would be one of them? That wouldn't be so bad, would it? But some voice inside me kept telling me it was, and that I should do something with it. But what? What could _I_ do, I didn't even belong in her world! And since she definitely didn't belong in mine… there wasn't really something I could do for her.

Unless…

She could do something for me.

What had Irina said again? She had said something about this thing being a universal thing. She had said that it could be that it wasn't just me, who couldn't feel her emotions, but that other ninjas with gifts would have problems with her also. Ninja's like _him_. I thought about that. There really was no way to tell, or at least not within our empire. But if it turned out that she would be _that_ immune, immune for all ninjas… then I would have the greatest weapon of all times against my greatest enemy of all times. She would make the ultimate spy. She would be the thing I had yearned and craved for, for over ten years now. She would just be _it_. And she was so within my reach that it almost scared me. I could do anything to her. I could just persuade her to do things, to come with me, to do as I ordered, as long as I stayed with her. And when I wasn't with her… well, she had already promised me she would do _anything_ for me.

Well, the job I had for her would most certainly cover a lot of that 'anything.'

And that was how I started to think of my plan. My evil plan to invade Evil Ninja Empire. Because that was the only thing that worked against evil: evilness. Even if it meant that the crown prince of Good Ninja Empire had to use it.

*******

It was two days later that I arrived at Bella's house. It wasn't really large – or well, it wasn't as large as my palace – but it would do, I think. I had to admit that it was a mistake that I arrived in the evening, for I was actually hoping to take Bella with me right away. Time between the Ninja Empires and the Human Realm was always tricky, and I knew a way to know approximately how late it was with the humans – though no-one could really tell it exactly – but today I had not bothered myself with math problems. Today I had bothered myself all day with Bella, and I had come up with the most brilliant plan I had ever made. It was my master plan. My own master plan. And no-one besides me knew its existence. I would just totally surprise _him_. I would just totally win. I would be number one, and no-one on earth could or would ever question my strength again.

I knocked on the door, my nose prickling because of the bouquet of red roses I had brought for Bella. I thought she would like them. It were 22 roses, one for every time I.. eh… well, just 22 roses. I glared at my watch, waiting impatiently. It was around eight thirty.

Light steps encountered the door, followed by a smooth "I'll get it!" Ah. The sound of Bella's voice. I inhaled relieved. I had no idea what I had done if it had been Charlie Swan.

"Jasper!" Her tone was a surprised one, though less surprised that last time. She did bit her bottom lip nervously though, her eyes flickering between me and the living room. "Er… I don't really know if this is the perfect time to.."

"Bella, I have to ask you something" I said, offering her the flowers and spreading a strange, lightly feeling across the limited space between the same time. It was love.

Of course, it wasn't really _love_ because I couldn't just make 'love' if I wanted to have love. But this was something I had tried out a few times before, and it had never failed me. It was this weird attraction-thing, which I did not totally understand, but it always worked. And that was enough, wasn't it? I just let my ninja senses take its course, and watched her expression intently. I could not say I could really see something change, as in the time I had angered her. Although I thought I saw just one, tiny flicker in her eyes. But I wasn't sure.

"What is it?" she said, whispering loudly, but taking the roses with both hands. I saw her look one more time to the living room, unsure, and then she closed the door behind her and there was nothing but her, me, and the porch. I grinned. The wind started to play with our hair.

"First, I have to tell you I'm sorry for what I did to Taylor. But er… he hit me really hard. In my knees. And then I just sort of… lost it. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, never mind" she said quickly. "He had been such a jerk until now, and suddenly… well… I could not say I did not totally enjoy it."

"Oh" I said surprised, absorbed in thoughts and forgetting to say more than that.

"So…" she said, a bit uncomfortable after a minute.

"Yeah" I said, a bit uncomfortable too. I tried to focus my energy on our emotions again. It worked. Or so I hoped.

"Well ehm…" I stepped somewhat closer, slowly, so she wouldn't notice it right away. I looked at her. "You remember that offer you did to me? If you could do anything for me…"

"Then I would do it" she finished my sentence, tilting her head curiously. "And I'll still do it. Jasper, what is it you would like me to do?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if I could take you to Good Ninja Empire" I said, leaning somewhat closer still. "You know… tomorrow."

I had not really noticed that she had looked to the ground all that time, but the moment her eyes sprang up into mine, and the full force of the beautiful chocolate brown crushed me, I suddenly had to back off a little in order not to be so distracted that I would drop my emotion influencing and pull her in my arms. I swallowed, counting to ten.

"Well… tomorrow?" she said, still a bit confused. "Er… I dunno, Jas-"

"Oh Bella!" I exclaimed, forgetting my counting and grabbing one of her hands. I kissed it lightly, my eyes never leaving hers. "Please? Do it for me? I saved your life, you know… And it is going to be such a beautiful day tomorrow! And it is a Sunday. It is not like you have to ditch school or something. Please? This is something only you could do. I really, really need you."

She still looked unsure.

"Please?" I repeated, stroking her hand softly.

She inhaled sharply, and the decision lifted in her eyes.

"Okay. Alright. I will go with you tomorrow. I just have to find some way to tell Char- my dad."

"Yes!" I said, rather too loudly and probably upsetting the neighbors. And Charlie. I grinned enthusiastically.

She beamed, looking shyly at the ground. And then I just did it. I do not know what came into me, but I bowed forwards and brushed her lovely brown hair with my fingers. Before she could duck away, I pushed my cold lips on her forehead.

"I'll pick you up at nine. Or is that too early? We ninjas are always early risers."

"Never mind" she said, her breathing a bit shallow. A faint shadow of a thought in my head said that I had made it too strong, that I should stop, that I couldn't just influence someone's emotions like that, and Bella's most of all. But I did not listen of course.

Even _my_ voice had lost its firm grip on reality when I whispered "Sleep well", softly pushing her head up so I could take one more sip from her gaze. Then I closed my eyes for a moment, gave her one last smile and jumped away. What the fuck was the matter with me? Stupid human girl. But I could use her. I could use her well enough.

And now I had to wait. I hated this, but I had to make Bella dream about me. I had to force her to like me, I had to make her think she loved me, loved me as love at first sight. I had to do it because it was absolutely necessary for my plan, and still it made me sick. I climbed the tree next to the window I thought was her bedroom (and peeking in, it probably was) and set myself as comfortable as possible on a cold, wet branch. After a while I saw her coming in, and of course I looked away whilst she undressed herself and made ready for bed. Of course I did that. I was a gentleman. A gentleman would never look into an innocent girls' chamber. Although I could not call Bella totally pure and innocent of course. Het powers were far to strong for that.

It was not long after that though, that she put the lights out and went to bed. I grimaced, forcing the sleep from my dull head, and clearing my thoughts whilst influencing her feelings. Influencing, like I would have to do all night in order to make my plan work. This was gonna be a hell of a night.

Of course, at that moment I did not know how the rest of my then well-thought master plan would work out. At that moment, I did not know which hardships I would endure, and what plans and tricks I would have to use, whichever I needed, to get Bella to return to my arms at last. At that moment I did not know anything of that what the future would bring me – I just knew I would have to pick Bella up at nine and take her with me to my palace and make her fall in love with me, and after that – but only after that – I would have to tell her some bits of my plan, so she would know enough and could report to me. Yeah. That was all I had to do. That was the start of my evil master plan. And that was the start of my first steps in to the of Nothingness.

I was such a fool.

**~* Chapter end.**


End file.
